Lord Vile and Darquesse
by Libertied Insanity
Summary: One shots about the former, enjoy! T because it might have that in it.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this was written because I couldn't sleep and earlier DeadGirl19 PM'd me about not writing anything new was SP! Thankzes you for yelling at me! Sort if inspired by the song 'Demons' by Imagine Dragons, enjoy! **

**Ooohh! Also, if people actually like this I can elaborate about it instead of this being a one shot. I'll put a spoiler of going into the relationship more at the end of this. Actually, I'll just do it.**

**Disclaimer: I apparently own nothing. It was a very depressing thing to find out, but I suppose it must be true as there would be more Sexter if I wrote the SP books... The Golden God owns the characters! I just play with them... Dance my puppets =_=**

_The Sanctuaries had finally come together. The cause: the end of the world. The apocalypse_.

Valkyrie Cain had been fighting with another terrible villain and had suffered grievous wounds. So bad, in fact, that she was dying. Valkyrie had fought so hard, but in her last second Darquesse had broken through and taken control. Immediately healing herself, the girl had surveyed the room which she had nearly died in.

The Skeleton Detective was not there. Darquesse had felt annoyed at this, but only the tiniest amount of remorse was felt- he left to kill her near-murderers. That pleased her, though she was benefit of the joy of killing them.

She left leaving no trace and went to a remote country to experiment on humans.

She discovered how she could unbind every single one of their particles and then knit them back together before a mage finally came to visit. She killed him.

She found out how to make any object into another- even if the object used to be a living thing- before the next sorcerer came. This one was supposed to see her. That intrigued Darquesse, but the sorcerer was dead before Darquesse discovered why she came.

By the time the third sorcerer came Darquesse was getting bored. She had done every scientific experiment she could think of that included atoms and seeing how the body worked, and she was working out how she could find a new servant to wait on her every need before taking over the world. Poor mortals, not being able to rule themselves properly.

She also wanted the challenge- however brief- it allowed.

The third sorcerer changed her perspective on her taking over the world because he was genuinely surprised to see her and managed to choke out two words before she killed him: _But- Lord_

Vile.

Darquesse was interested- what about Lord Vile? And why hadn't anyone noticed her killing of the entire towns population?

The almost-goddess left to find out why they were ignoring her.

She discovered the reason when she found her fourth mage. This one she found for interrogating, and to use.

He proved very useful.

Darquesse had just got out of her remote country when she uncovered the cowering mage. When he saw her he didn't register that he needed to grovel in fear, he only realised that after she took him and tortured him.

Forcing her mind into his was an unpleasant task because of all the sickly fear Darquesse got before she reached the part she needed, but she'd had a lot of practise in the months that she'd been experimenting.

Blinking at the man she tore through his thoughts as she spoke out loud in an efficient way of bringing what she needs to the front of his mind and knowing if he spoke the truth or not.

The man was a blabbering idiot, though.

Darquesse was pleasured when she finally got to kill him.

But what she discovered made his death swift.

"Valkyrie Cain died, though we never found her body. We guess that he took her after he killed them- Pleasant that is. Skulduggery Pleasant!"

"And why is that causing you to cower?" Darquesse sneered at him in disgust.

"Because they needed each other! When she died- needed! She gave him purpose! That's what they all said! But then she died and-"

"_Get to the point"_ Darquesse slapped the hysteric man. She didn't know him, and from what he was saying he only knew this because he'd been told. Skulduggery and her were famous, she smiled softly at that before snapping harshly at the man again, ashamed at the moment of weakness.

He gulped in fear, "well, we never knew! And he was, he was... He was Lord Vile!" His voice dipped into a scared whisper. "And he went into him! He killed, and he killed the grand mages for sending them off into that mission, and he killed any who could have influenced their decision, and then he killed the ones who could have influenced them, and then-"

Darquesse made his brains explode because he, quite simply, got annoying, and he'd outlived his usefulness.

Lord Vile... Skulduggery had changed into Lord Vile because he was so incensed at her 'death'. He apparently didn't know she was alive. No one did. Her eyes narrowed- did they really expect her to let Valkyrie die that easily? Stupid of them.

And she now wanted to find Lord Vile. And yet she could not. She needed to let _him _come to _her _or she could be seen as desperate. No one wanted that.

Darquesse had gone to Brooklyn. Nice city, a bit on the optimistic side, though, so she'd taken a few people and used them in her experiments. Which no longer seemed so boring now she was waiting for her partner.

Alerts were made, and mages from the Sanctuary quickly came to try and sort out the 'problem', but they couldn't.

She expanded her hand, palm stretching out and fingers straightening. The air around it rippled as the strain showed in it. The tension ground out through the air molecules and hardened into razor blades just in time to slice through her next victim. He screamed in agony before she fitted the atoms back into his body. Relief was evident in his eyes in the milliseconds before she jerked her hands apart and ripped him in half. Forming the two halves of his body into a matching couch/chair set, Darquesse felt the presence enter the room.

She lifted the blood off the clean white slate ground and dripped it through the drain made for that purpose before straightening and waiting for him to announce himself.

Shadow-walking to a few metres in front of her, Lord Vile also stood completely still.

She stared at him; he stared at her. Eventually, Darquesse's commanding voice broke through the silence.

"Well, it has been a long time. I heard that you went all sociopathic when you were Skulduggery, and then killed everyone as you when Valkyrie seemed to die."

He stared at her.

"And I think that's really quite rude. I'm obviously not dead, and thinking I was was ignorant of you. Only an idiot would allow them self to die. Am I an idiot?"

He wouldn't talk,and it was getting on her nerves. She kept talking to hide the awkwardness of his unsociability.

"You know, I thought it would take you longer to come. I didn't expect you until you had taken over the world. At least this way I can kill more than the population of two cities, it would be controlling of you to not let me have my fun. And I've been experimenting with atoms, as you saw. I think that if I went to school I may have become a scientist. Hmm?"

The suited piece of ignorance simply stared at her. Maybe he wasn't as intelligent in this form.

"You know, last time we were both like this we tried to kill each other. Right now I might kill you because you're irritating me. You are refusing to speak. I like your voice. It's nice, velvety. It comforted Valkyrie when she had nightmares."

He stared at her.

She got bored of having the conversation and walked off.

He followed her.

She looked at him.

"I'm getting bored of this dialogue. Excuse me."

She walked away again.

He followed her again.

Turning around, exasperated, Darquesse was caught by surprise at how close he was. She backed up into a wall as he stalked closer to her. Tilting her chin up as he closeted her in, Darquesse refused to speak. The armour of Lord Vile was made of shadows and was renowned for making him unstoppable, and yet she felt it wrap around her, drawing her in.

She glared at him out of half-shut eyes as he leant over her.

They stayed like this until Darquesse got bored and finally spoke. "So, can you speak or not? I'm getting quite bored and being stuck here is not improving my mood. Valkyrie and Skulduggery were the Dynamic Duo, we could be as well. Just get off me." She felt only annoyance, there was a fire outside and she wanted to see how the flames ravaged peoples skins. Then she could replicate the effect. But the stupid buffoon was blocking her in and stopping her going.

He somehow moved closer.

Darquesse get her breath catch at the proximity and finally felt what she needed to do.

Sparking a fireball in her hand, Darquesse carefully wrapped it around the armoured neck. Letting the flames be engulfed by the shadows and burn within them, she made her own shadows flow over her like a dress and piled them under her feet so she rose the few inches to match his height.

Placing her other hand on Lord File's chest, Darquesse was conscious of how easily they could kill each other, and she knew it was mutual. And yet they weren't even suggesting that. She let herself be pressed against the cold brick as the two melded, their shadows kissing, merging, forming into one united, unstoppable front.

Trailing her fingers over the black armour, Darquesse felt hyper awareness as her partner replicated it on her bare skin. She shivered before standing abruptly and dressing herself in her black clothes. Though she didn't need them, the comfort they brought was not easily made as it came through years of wearing the same, or nearly the same, clothes and how they enveloped her figure.

"Work." She reminded him before pushing off and diving put into the chilled air. A moment later he came out beside her and they flew off to- finally- break all of the rules and take over the world- an empress and her emperor.

They tortured, slaughtered and murdered so many, and yet neither felt the least but of guilt or remorse. They killed so many, and yet grew bored with the first world they inhabited. They left Earth to take over other planets in their galaxy and many others. They found 'aliens' and showed them the same treatment. They went back to Earth and found they had kept their control.

They were so bored. Darquesse found how to make a portal through to another world- another dimension- and opened one. They left into the world of the Faceless Ones to finally have a challenge. Before the portal finally closed, the people heard a chilling scream and Darquesse's maniac laugh.

_They knew that one day they would come back, but they knew that they had thwarted them for millenniums._

Darquesse and Lord Vile continued their partnership, love, loathing and power thrown into one relationship, but it worked. They conquered side by side, and finally found ones that could test their combined forces. They discovered that even the Faceless Ones themselves were no match for them.

**Like it? Should I somehow continue? R&amp;R!**


	2. The Soul-Catcher part 1

**YOU ARE ALL SO AMAZING! I give you cooookkkiiiieeesss!**

**JellyfishSisters- Don't worry! I loved the review! YAY**

**DeadGirl19- Thank yooouuu **** This one is the idea I had whilst writing you a review!**

**china sorrows400- mhm!**

**Disclaimer: I have been told to tell the truth. That, most sadly, is that I am **_**not**_** le Golden God, but a normal, insane person.**

* * *

Darquesse looked down the street again. She was _bored._ They had arranged to meet up an hour ago, but could he be punctual? No. Never mind that he had not actually arranged to meet up with Darquesse but the sorcerer that she was holding hostage, he would have known she knew what was going to happen and would disrupt his plans. She sipped her coffee and smiled prettily at the serving-boy. That was when Lord Vile finally showed up. Darquesse glared. She was finally going to have some fun, and the eejit decided to show up. No. No bloody way was she going to miss out on flirting just to pay him attention. He had made her irritated and bored. And look like a loner. She was _not _a loner! Not wanting others company just made her anti-social and with more important things to do then make friends of acquaintances. Except for Tanith, Darquesse thought as she lent forwards to beckon the serving boy over. Tanith had been her best (girl) friend when the persona of Valkyrie Cain was up, and then she had tried to save Val when the Remnant came to try and take over Val's body, so turning evil and preparing networks and an easier life without the threat of the God-Killers when Darquesse finally came to take over the world.

Darquesse liked Tanith. Unlike the stupid person outside who was now waiting for her. People were running and screaming, Darquesse noted as she elegantly drank some more of her coffee and licked her lips at the boy. Probably because of Lord Vile's creepy armour and how he was surrounded by shadows. Of course it could also be because of how those very shadows were twisting around and stabbing mortals, ripping out their still-pulsating hearts. The servant-boy suddenly looked outside as someone ran past screaming and spattering blood on the clean windows. He immediately yelled for help and started ignoring Darquesse. Darquesse's black eyes narrowed and she whipped her head round to the evil entirety that had once been Val's best friend. How dare he take away her distraction! And how dare the said distraction be distracted. Curling one pale hand into a fist, Darquesse extended her fingers and palm as she left the coffee shop, and as her hand snapped out, the boys' body tore apart in different directions, his yelling voice quietened.

"How dare you!" She exclaimed as she approached Lord Vile. "You made me kill that hot boy back there because he got distracted because one of the people you left alive came running past and worried him! I wanted to kiss him!" Lord Vile looked at her eerily before shadow walking just behind her. But Darquesse was ready.

She had felt the energy rush to the coiled darkness. So as he appeared behind her, Darquesse moved and struck energy into his armour. He hardly felt it, but she had struck the first blow. As she punched- physically this time- he recoiled backwards slightly then swayed forwards as her fist sailed past. Darquesse knew that she had over-reached, and as she stumbled forwards to try and regain her balance, Lord Vile stepped forwards into her personal space and started punching.

One to the head, if Darquesse could not heal herself she may have had concussion.

A second punch came in the form of a one-two and he struck her nose, breaking it and causing a gush of blood to seep out, and one to her stomach, doubling Darquesse up.

She didn't bother to heal her nose- all he would do was break it again, and it did not hurt very much. But Darquesse did stop the blood flowing out.

Another punch distracted her as he caught her jaw with a plated fist as she flipped in an artful backwards roll. It ruined it. Darquesse sprawled over the road as she healed her shattered jaw-bone. As Lord Vile's dark boots disappeared, Darquesse shadow-walked over to an over-hanging roof. She rose slowly into a crouch and peered over the edge of the balcony and spied on the bemused figure striding along the road. He was seeking her out swiftly somehow, and Darquesse smirked as he stopped in an easy place to jump out at him. She gathered up her limbs and sprang like a panther, colliding with Lord Vile and knocking him to the ground. She gathered up his energy and pulled it out from his indestructible as he flipped the duo over and ruined her body. As he punched, Darquesse was pounded into the earth.

He broke her jaw again first. Then her wrist- though that was because he pulled her out of the small hole pounded into the ground.

He dumped her on the ground again and stepped on one booted ankle. Darquesse felt Ghastly's clothes resist the pressure, but the force was too great and her bone snapped.

She concentrated on sucking out his energy and using it to heal herself. He got ferocious and broke her arm, her other wrist, her leg, her collarbone, her ribs as he felt her new trick working.

Darquesse felt the sorcerers the moment they stepped into vicinity of her and Lord Vile, and knew that the latter mentioned felt it too. She did not know why they were there- they couldn't do anything to harm the two afore-mentioned, but she decided to ignore them and get on with destroying Lord Vile.

Darquesse bucked her hips as she healed her broken bones, but kept her jagged collarbone gleaming of blood and tattered skin producing to stab him if he came closer. As he flipped off her, Darquesse threw herself up and followed Lord Vile towards the sorcerers. She grabbed him and made them crash through the coffee-shop window. Grabbing a broken shard of glass, Darquesse stabbed Lord Vile as she felt the presence of a soul-catcher drag her. Her eyes gazed through his eye-hole slits in panic as she felt the sucking drag of it pull her.  
Darquesse started running, trying to get away before she was pulled in, but Lord Vile caught her by her jacket and chucked Darquesse towards the black hole. She opened her soul-mouth in a silent scream as she felt the irresistible pull. Darquesse leapt forwards once more as she was pulled in, and grabbed Lord Vile's trailing shadows.

"What?" Darquesse rubbed her bloodied head. "Where am I? How did I get here?" She snapped out at the empty world she was surrounded by. The last thing she remembered was being sucked into that soul-catcher and grabbing Lord Vile. Was Lord Vile _here? _Darquesse wondered. Did he come through with her.

She jumped up from the clean white bed and wandered onto the pale-wood floor of the clinic-clean hotel room she was in. A white-painted armoire was along the wall from the head-board of the double-bed, and a white-painted desk-and-and-chair was opposite the bed. A little vanity table with a large mirror was situated in the white-tiled bathroom that was joined to the little room by a light-wood door. A bathtub was also in the bathroom, along with a toilet and sink crowded in so it all fitted.

It was tacky. Everything was made of pale wood or white-painted wood except for the lights and linen sheets. Even the lamps had white lamp-shades!

Darquesse quickly grew bored of the room and stepped through a white-painted door into a musty hallway. This was all dark: dark wooden walls, darkly-carpeted floors, aromatic candles giving off flickering light. All the doors were dark wood as well- even the outside of hers! Darquesse carefully set one booted foot onto the carpet, ready to fight if it set off an alarm, but nothing happened. No Lord Vile here either, she noted.

Padding silently along the hallway, she turned down a large passage that quickly led to the narrow stairs. A balcony wrapped round the rickety woollen-carpeted stairs and led to other passage-ways.

Darquesse ventured to look over the railing and saw that the steps led down three floors or so. She placed one hand on the tarnished railing and used it to exert pressure so she could jump over and bypass the stairs.

As she fell, she counted how many times the stairs wrapped round. One; two; three; four; five; six. Three floors. Darquesse frowned she had jumped down _three _floors.

Never mind.

Darquesse looked down the hallway she was now trapped in. It was ugly. And dirty. And dark. She was dark true, but that did _not _mean that- Her rant was interrupted by the dark shadow barrelling into her. She swung a punch, but its strength was phenomenal and cold steel bit into her flesh and cut her head off before she could heal herself.

* * *

**This is going to have more than one chapter. Hope you like the beginning, give constructive criticism? And reeevviiiiewww!**


	3. The Soul-Catcher part 2

**LionsandTrolls:** **the timeline? It's kind of whenever you think fits. So, yeah... Sorry. I'm glad you liked it!**

**DeadGirl19:** **Thank you! I am so glad you lied them :) I literally have no idea what I'm doing with this, but I hope that the end result is good!**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** _***stares adoringly at the battling gods* are they not wonderful.**_

***talks to self* of course they're wonderful! Can you not see the sight before your eyes?**

_***tries to glare at self and goes cross-eyed* shut up! I know what I'm doing...**_

**Yeah right...**

_**I DO I DO I DO! YOU DO NOT KNOW ANYTHING! YOU BELIEVE THAT YOU OWN SKULDUGGERY PLEASANT! **_

**IF I BELIEVE THAT YOU DO TOO!**

_**NO I DO NOT! THAT IS YOUR MISTAKE AND YOUR MISTAKE ONLY!**_

***goes off and sulks***

_**Fine. Be that way... *imagines wall being put up by the two main divisions of mind whilst minor parts laugh randomly at things.***_

* * *

**Guys... I would like you to pay tribute to DeadGirl19. Tomorrow she will be leaving us for a tormentous two weeks without ffnet. If we never see her again, she had died from angst. We will always remember her, and love her stories.**

* * *

Darquesse opened her eyes and saw the room. Then she bit her tongue in annoyance. What the hell was that thing? And… why did she feel a presence next to herself? Darquesse flipped off the bed and hung on to the ceiling by her feet while furtively looking at the source of the disruption to her senses. She growled when she felt the person leaving the room and going out of range. They were obviously advanced- they had moved in the space of two seconds! Darquesse narrowed her eyes and bared *,* straight white teeth in consideration- should she kill it or should she try to ally with it.

_Kill it, duh_. Her subconscious told her. Smirking, Darquesse gracefully ran down the wall and onto the floor as she composed plan of how she could eliminate the creature. Then Val spoke up. _No! Stop killing things. What if it can help us... Please stop killing... _Darquesse halted abruptly, her leg muscles tensing mindstride. Falling to the ground, she asked her good counterpart a question. _I'm always here, _Valkyrie answered. _I just don't show myself much. I'm weak, like you were. _Darquesse wanted to slap the girl for that, but knew it was true. She had been weak, and if she tried hard she might just be able to exterminate Valkyrie Cain like the girl had never been able to do to her. But no. She couldn't do that.

She could subdue Val, but if she killed her off then she would infiltrate Darquesse because they were, essentially, the sane person: if one was killed the other would die to. Darquesse had no desire to kill herself and so Valkyrie would stay. Leech.

Pushing herself up off the floor, Darquesse questioned the girl what exactly she _should _do, then. _Sneak up behind it, knock it out, tie it up, then propose your teamwork idea to it when it awakens,_Val said. Darquesse grudgingly accepted the plan as a good one, but tossed an insult into her compliment. _You know, this is why people didn't like you before. You are just too brutal and nasty to have any friends... No wonder your parents prefer the reflection. _At the mention of the reflection, Darquesse felt Val's anger heating up and she knew that with a little prodding it would be hers for the taking when she wanted it. She didn't yet, though; so Darquesse let Valkyrie's anger simmer.

Slipping out the room into the dark hallway, Darquesse followed the faint scent of magic that she picked up. Stalking the shape up the stairs, she only had a seconds warning of the shape falling into her from above.

* * *

Darquesse woke up and flipped onto her side, dagger poised right over the heart of the figure... Which was now gone. She ran after it heedlessly, but was too swift in following. The figure stepped out another doorway and Darquesse felt a sharp pain travel down her body in ridges if pain before she died.

* * *

Darquesse started to wake... And then felt an icy shock as something pierced her heart.

* * *

She woke. She felt the shadow slip out, but pretended not to. Finally sliding her eyes open, Darquesse rose gracefully from the bed. Slipping out the door, she closed it gently and made sure that her clothes did not catch on anything. Creeping down the darkened hallway, she did not have to go far before she encountered a stairway. Placing one ivory hand in the bannister, she flipped herself over it so she could float down to the floor far below. If the figure was there it would be very rude if it looked up. Darquesse hoped it had manners.

_Anyways. _Darquesse touched down silently and followed the grand passageway to the lobby. Dark oak wood and rich tapestry's gave way to cool marble floors and pillars stretching out from the tiled floor and arching over glassless windows. She stepped forwards, wanting to embrace the light air that was alluring to her heightened senses. That was when she was murdered the fourth time.

* * *

When Darquesse woke up she was irritatee. And then she felt the presence run away again. _Coward. _She got out her bed and- since when had it become _her _bed. She was not to get attached to _anything. _Narrowing her eyes in irritation, Darquesse stormed down to the stairwell again. This time she was not going to be theoretical. She made herself a cloak for effect anyway- _ooh. Totally completed the outfit! _Val told her. Darquesse moved back from the stairwell to look in a mirror. She was clothed in the dark clothes Ghastly had recently made for her- for Val, and they were slightly different from usual with Darquesse affecting her mind. The trousers were the same as always: tight at the top, bottom parts flaring out but cinched tight by her boots. But her boots were buckled. Straps ran across them to hold them tight and comfortable in a battle-maiden manner, and Darquesse loved it. It added emphasis to the rest of her outfit. A hint of a black T-shirt stuck out from where Val's badass jacket clung to Darquesse. The bottom was zipped up, but then it was open until the top where a strap crossed Darquesse's neck- a sharp contrast to her pale skin. Straight dark hair fell past Darquesse's face in an unbroken wave, and dark eyes stared out stonily from her pretty features. The cloak was made of the same protective material that Darquesse had identified within Val's clothes, and yet it was billowing and... Furry. A shoulder strap held it to her body and let it fall across her back, yet didn't obstruct her stick. Darquesse walked down the hall a ways, but then turned- letting the cloak catch air a fly up like wings, then halted in front of the mirror again and saw how it twisted before staying still.

It was amazing.

Tossing her hair away from her face, Darquesse continued storming down to confront the savage who had murdered her so many times. She jumped down the floors, then rustled ominously down the hallway to the lobby. It was empty. Darquesse settled herself in a white-wicker chair with a comfortable cream satin pillow on it. She let her head fall back and her hair pool down the chair while her cloak trailed down the chair and along where the goddess had walked. She waited until she felt the curious absence that had hidden the figure before. Letting it gather energy and power to throw itself at her, Darquesse waited I'm seeming oblivion. Then the figure flew through the air toward her and Darquesse quickly amassed the energy she needed to take it down. Gathering up her power into a ball if energy, Darquesse threw it.

* * *

**Review! And adore me -_-**


End file.
